


A Little Pain Never Hurt Nodody

by aliitvodeson



Series: Whump fics - marvel edition [3]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Iron Man 1, Missing Scene, The Ten Rings (Marvel), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliitvodeson/pseuds/aliitvodeson
Summary: In the cave, deep in the mountains of Afghanistan, the Ten Rings makes a video to prove how serious they are in their demands
Series: Whump fics - marvel edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948816
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	A Little Pain Never Hurt Nodody

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 3 - ransom note | verbal abuse | whump on video
> 
> Warnings: knife, stabbing, torture, brief mention of body horror as it relates to Tony's chest injury

“To show you that we mean this-”  
Tony snarls at the camera man as the man walks forward, the little red light on the side of the recording taunting him with it’s steady blink, blink, blink. He’s been tied to the chair, and the ropes around his wrists cut into him every time that he tries to jerk free, rough and coarse and make his skin bleed. But he still tries to jerk free, still tries to get away, despite knowing how illogical the attempts are.  
“You may watch, as the great Tony Stark is brought down low.”  
“Yeah, buddy that ain’t gonna happen. If you know I’ll just start crying for you and your silly attempt at a ransom video, you’re completely wrong.”  
“Oh Mister Stark, we don’t intend to just make you cry.”  
The leader, fuckface or whatever, smiles at Tony, and it reminds him of Obi for a moment. God, what a fucked up thing, to be reminded of Obi when he’s trapped in some desert cave with a bunch of insane terrorists. “It will take work, I know. But we will break you. And then you will build your weapons for us, while your friends pay us money to keep you alive.”  
“That really isn’t-”  
The man punches Tony’s face.  
He hears a cracking sound as he falls backwards, and the jerking motion is enough to topple the chair he’s been tied to, so he falls completely to the floor. The battery wires to the thing on his chest tears at his skin, and the weight drags against his body, and Tony has to fight back a proper scream. The punch? Not so bad, worse than practice with Happy but survivable. The fall was what hurt so much, landing on one shoulder, his chest being pulled in another direction by the crazy contraption that kept him alive-  
Fucking shit that hurt.  
“Don’t worry, mister stark. I know you’ll take a while to break. We have plenty of time.”  
Tony struggles against the floor, knowing that it’s hopeless, knowing that he can’t get away, and struggling anyways. Fuckface kneels down, smirking at Tony, and then his hand comes into view. Now his fingers are filled with a knife, and it swings back and forth in front of Tony’s eyes. Tony gulps.  
“You can’t possibly think that hurting me even more will get your point across more. They already-“  
Knife to the shoulder. Fucking hurts like a bitch. Especially if it’s pulled out right after and then stabbed in, again and again and again. Tony tries to think about the pain logically. They won’t want to kill him, not right away, so that’s good. Would they accidentally go too far? An absolute possibility, in torture, if the movies are right about anything. Then again, shoulder, how important would that really be? Knife seems rather small, so shouldn’t bleed too much. Hopefully. Fingers crossed anyways.  
The stabbing fingally stops, and Tony rolls himself backwards, able to catch a glimpse at his bloody and destroyed shoulder before he lands back on the somehow till fucking intact chair, and stares up at the cave ceiling. Deep breaths. He’d get through this. They’d send the video, and Obi would pay the ransom, and then Rhodney would come and get him. It would be fine. It was all going to be fine.


End file.
